mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Leatherface
Leatherface, known for his appearances in the cult-classic Texas Chainsaw Massacre horror film series, is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat X. About Leatherface Leatherface is the primary antagonist of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre horror film series. Leatherface's name originates from his use of human masks (to hide his facial deformities) made from victims who were either killed by him, or his family, the Sawyers. Leatherface, like his family, is a cannibal. He is generally the one to kidnap and kill any passers by whilst his brother Drayton processes the victims' flesh to be made into barbecue or chili. Aside from grunts and screams, Leatherface never speaks in his appearances. While never elaborated on, it's implied that this is due to the abuse from his family and possible mental issues developed after his birth, soon developed into muteness. While Leatherface is considered to be the primary antagonist of the series and the force who drives the story, Leatherface's family serve as the catalyst to the story of the films as he obediently follows whatever orders they give to him. Appearance Leatherface's appearance takes visual inspiration from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series, with his attire being dependant on the variation being used at the time. For example in his Killer character variation, Leatherface wears a plaid shirt with a dark blue tie and an apron being worn on top of the shirt. Leatherface's mask is pale in color and only his mouth can be seen underneath the mask. In Leatherface's Pretty Lady character variation, Leatherface wears a blue suit with minor splashes of blood on the suit. Leatherface's mask is coated in lip stick, blush and eye shadow with his eyes and mouth being visible underneath the mask. In Leatherface's Butcher character variation, this borrows heavily from his appearance from the 2003 remake of Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Leatherface wears a red shirt with blood visible on the shoulders with a dark blue tie and a butchers apron being worn on top of the shirt. Leatherface's mask looks visibly rotten with tears all over the mask, Leatherface's eyes and mouth can be seen underneath the mask. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' The Sawyer clan of Newt, Texas was unusual for sure. And they weren't always the nicest. So it came as no surprise when Leatherface's brothers told him he couldn't come home again until he brought back the best chili meat he could find. But how would Leatherface know it was the best unless he tried everything? He took his chainsaw and his favourite "masks" and headed off. Leatherface ended up in a lot of strange places. Not long ago he walked through a glowing, spinning purple doorway and found himself in a crazy city called "Zonkera" or something. There was now plenty of strange meat to try. So far, Kytinn was his favourite. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Though Leatherface possesses no superhuman powers or abilities, he does seems to have incredible strength, being able to swing around a heavy chainsaw almost effortlessly. He is also quite tolerant to pain and skilled in also using a hammer and butchering foes. Signature moves To be added.. Other Moves To be added.. Fatalities *'Seeing Double:' Leatherface impales the opponent with his chainsaw, and starts it up, causing it to cut through the opponent. When the opponent is cut through, the opponent splits in half. (MKX) *'Hook and Sinker:' Leatherface bashes the opponent in the head with a hammer, and hooks their neck with a nearby hook. When hanged, Leatherface cuts across the opponents stomach, causing the lower half of their body to fall to the ground and the upper half to hang from the hook. (MKX) Brutalities To be added.. Ending * Mortal Kombat X: ''"Leatherface had cut down the old man in the strange outfit. Maybe now that he was dead, the pretty yellow haired gum chewing girl would notice Leatherface. Putting on his finest "mask", Leatherface found the army camp where the pretty girl could be found most days. He had to cut through a few guards and more than a few of her friends to get to her, but it was worth it. He pulled out the old man's face, which he'd saved for the girl as a present. The girl didn't want the present. And she wasn't being nice. So Leatherface chopped her into tiny pieces for Drayton to use in his chili. He then took off his mask and set to work on the girl's face. If she wasn't going to be his girlfriend, she could be his in other ways."'' Trivia *Though Leatherface's motive behind wearing masks have, in more recent appearances been because of facial disfigurement, director Tobe Hooper and producer Kim Henkel of the 1974 film had stated that it was more due to Leatherface having no sense of individuality. Hense, why he is seen wearing different masks on different occasions; he wore different masks depending on his mood or what he was doing. References Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans